Non-invasive medical tests and treatments are used or developed to replace invasive medical tests. For example, to avoid risk of infection associated with measuring blood sugar levels by finger prick, an optical apparatus may be used to perform a blood glucose test. The optical apparatus may detect optical changes (e.g. change from the incident light (on the aqueous humor/liquid in the anterior chamber of the eye ball) to the emergent light) to determine blood glucose concentrations. The optical apparatus may also be applied to time of flight (TOF), three-dimensional scanners (3D scanners), Lidar, biosensors, or the like.
The optical apparatus may include an optical/light source. The optical/light source may include but is not limited to a light-emitting diode (LED), a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), a semiconductor laser diode with laser beam emission perpendicular from the top surface or edge-emitting semiconductor laser diode (also in-plane laser diode). The optical/light source may be assembled to an optical land grid array (OLGA) type package or other types of packages.